Le Café Musain
by MissFiyerabaMeponineSherlock
Summary: Éponine est une serveuse au Café Musain et elle vois Marius chaque jour. Mais un jour, il apprend que son père est injurieux. Peut-il l'aider?


**Alors, à la commence, j'allais écrire ce fic en anglais, mais puis j'ai décidé «Ah, non, je vais l'écrire en français» et voilà. Désolée pour les erreurs, j'suis apprendre encore le français. **

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas les droits à «Les Misérables»**

_Le Café Musain_

Éponine le voyait chaque jour. Il entrait le petit Café Musain et il ordonnait un cappuccino. Elle lui donnait un sourire et apportait sa boisson. Elle a appris vite que son nom était Marius. Il était un étudiant de loi à l'université. Elle a pensé que ses avis sur le gouvernement était très interessant, mais drôle aussi. Marius pensait que le gouvernement était corrompu et injuste. Elle était surprisé. Marius n'était pas en pauvrété et, normalement, ceux qui a eu l'argent, ne se soucient pas. Mais, Marius se souciait. Éponine c'admirait. Éponine avait été, pour un longtemps, très pauvre. Sa famille, ensemble, était pauvre. Mais puis elle a trouvé un emploi comme une serveuse au Café Musain. Oui, son père prenait tout d'argent qu'elle gagnait, mais au moins elle ne devait pas voler.

C'était une routine. Marius arrivait et dit «Bonjour!» Éponine apportait sa boisson et puis ils parlaient. _Ah, il est très gentil!_ Éponine a pensé un jour, comme Marius lui a parlé. _Il n'a pas honte d'être vu avec moi._

«Et le prof m'a regardé comme j'ai été insensé!» Marius a ri. Il a été lui raconter une histoire d'un de ses cours. Éponine a souri. «Comment s'est passée ta journée?» il l'a demandée.

«Eh, comme-ci comme-ça.» elle a repondu. «J'ai été ici tout le jour.»

«Vraiment?»

«Ouais.»

«Quand es-tu fini?» Marius a demandé.

«21 heures et demie.»

«Voudrais-tu marcher avec moi après?»

«J'aimerais.» elle a dit avec un grand sourire.

«Fantastique!»

«Serveuse!» dit un homme d'une autre table.

«Un moment,» Éponine a dit à Marius. Elle a marché à la table, où l'homme s'est assis. «Oui, Monsieur?»

«J'aimerais un boisson.»

«Quel type?»

«Bière.» l'homme a dit.

«Grantaire,» dit l'homme qui s'est assis à côté de lui, «tu n'as pas besoin d'un autre bière.»

«J'suis bien, Enjolras.» et, tournant vers Éponine, «Un autre bière.» Éponine lui a apporté son boisson. «Merci, mamzelle.» et il lui a donné l'argent pour sa boisson. Comme Éponine a fait de retourner à Marius, l'homme, Grantaire, a demandé, «Qui est l'homme que vous eussiez parlé avec?»

«Il s'appelle Marius.» elle a repondu.

«Ah, Marius, j'ai su que je l'ai reconnu. Il prend les cours à l'université.»

«Ouais.» elle a dit, et puis elle a retourné à la table de Marius. «Savez-vous ceux types?» elle l'a demandé.

«Peut-être. Ils sont familière.»

«Le mec a dit qu'il vous a reconnu de l'université.»

«Ah, c'est possible.» il a dit avec un sourire.

Le temps a passé vite, avec Éponine parler à Marius entre amener les gens leurs boissons ou de la nourriture, et, bientôt, Éponine était fini avec son emploi pour le jour. Marius lui a souri et lui a offert son bras. Elle l'a pris et ils ont quitté le Café Musain. Ils ont marché dans les rues, parlant de tout et rien.

«Alors, vous voulez devenir un avocat.» elle lui a dit. «Pourquoi? Vous pensez que les lois sont injuste. Pourquoi devenir un avocat?»

«Parce que des certaines personnes sont innocents, mais ils sont même condamné. Ça, c'est injuste.»

«Vous vous souciez beaucoup, n'est-ce pas?»

«Oui, je me soucie.» il a répondu. Éponine a souri. «Et, Éponine, tu peux me tutoyer. Tu es mon amie, oui?»

«Uhh... oui, bien sûr.» elle n'a jamais eu un ami auparavant. _Un ami... un gentil ami..._ elle a pensé joyeusement, _Marius est mon ami..._ Ils ont été prôche de la Seine. _Maintenant, la Seine semble encore plus belle._

«C'est bon, nous sommes amis. J'suis heureux.»

«Moi aussi.»

Ils ont marché ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'il a été très tard, mais ils n'ont pas pensé de l'heure. Ce n'était pas jusqu'à ce que les cloches de Notre-Dame sonnaient douze fois qu'ils ont réalisé l'heure.

«Mon Dieu! C'est tard! Mes parents... ils seront furieux. J'suis en retard! Je dois rentrer!»

«Permettez-moi de tu y promener.»

«Ah... ah non... c'est d'accord... tu ne dois pas. Je... je dois rentrer!» a dit Éponine. Puis, elle s'a retourné et commencé à courir.

«Éponine, attend!» Marius a crié. Mais elle était allée.

**Désolée que c'est très court, mais j'espère que vous l'avez aimée.**


End file.
